Riot!
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Akatsuki merencanakan sesuatu yang heboh untuk ulang tahun Deidara. Namun, tidak semuanya berjalan lancar. Ada Akatsuki, pasti selalu rusuh! Iya gak? XD birthday fic buat Deidei, yang telat 3 hari. gomenna kalo masih ada typo.


**Riot!**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Riot!©Dei-chan**

**Ngg… fic buat ultahnya Deidei yang telat banget =_=**

**Warning: OOC, abal, ancur, gaje, garing.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

Pein, si ketua bokep Akatsuki, sedang uring-uringan. Sejak pagi tadi kerjanya cuma muter-muter kayak gosokan. Entah dia kehabisan stok majalah Playbanci, atau ketahuan Konan nonton video yang iya-iya.

"Ada apa leader-sama?" tanya Itachi yang ga betah mgeliat Pein muter-muter. Terserah Pein sih, mau ngapain. Tapi di sebel karena Pein muter-muter di depan tv. Padahal lagi ada acara gossip kesukaan Itachi.

"Aduuh, gimana ini?! Besok kan ultahnya Deidara?! Masa kita gak ngasih apa?!" leader yang sangat perhatian...

"Yah, bodo amat lah!" kata Itachi acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak, sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus memberi hadiah!" kata Pein sambil ngacung-ngacungin tangannya ke atas.

Tapi Itachi udah kabur duluan. Bukan karena acara gosipnya udah selesai, tapi karena ketek Pein berbau semerbak.

Pein terduduk di sofa butut yang barusan di duduki Itachi. Dia menghela nafas. Sebenernya dia merasa gak enak pada Deidara kalo ga ngasih apa-apa. Soalnya, pas ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, dia dibikinin patung model majalah Playbanci.

**Tring!**

Muncul lampu bohlam kelap-kelip di atas kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa dia punya ide.

XD

XD

"Ehem!" Pein berdehem.

Kebisingan di ruang rapat sempit itu tak berhenti juga.

"Ehem!" anggota lainnya malah makin berisik.

"**EHEEEM!!!**" Pein teriak sampe pita suaranya putus (?).

"Ada apa, leader-sama?" kata semua yang ada di sana, berbarengan.

"Ohok! Ohok! Uhuk!"

"Wuih, dia bengek..." kata Hidan.

"Keselek kali," tebak Kisame.

"!!!!!!" Pein berusaha berbicara, tapi suaranya gak keluar.

"Ngapain sih ni orang?" Kakuzu heran ngeliat Pein yang mangap-mangap gaje.

Konan yang sudah ahli menangani Pein, mengerti situasi. Dia menyodorkan secarik kertas, dan sebuah pulpen pada Pein, "Sepertinya, Pein tidak bisa bicara. Serak."

Pein segera menuliskan maksudnya di kertas yang diberikan Konan.

Begini tulisannya:

"**Kita bakalan nyari hadiah sama kue buat Deidara yang besok ulang tahun! Gua udah nyuruh Tobi buat jauhin Dei dari kita!"**

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki memicingkan matanya. Bahkan Itachi harus pakai kacamata bacanya. Tulisan Pein udah kayak cakar kambing! Kagak bisa dibaca!

Sekali lagi, Konan yang sudah ahli, menjelaskan apa yang ditulis Pein.

XD

XD

"Senpaiii~!!" suara cempreng milik Tobi menghancurkan alam mimpi Deidara.

Deidara bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, rambutnya yang gimbal masih tergerai, belek masih nempel di matanya, bahkan ada iler yang berbekas di pipinya. Walau begitu, dia masih terlihat kawaii dan tetep cakep. **(komentar pribadi author)**

"Apa sih Tobi, un?" tanya Deidara dengan malas. Dia menguap sejenak, membuat kamar tidur tak berdosa itu menjadi tercemar akan bau mulutnya.

"Senpai~, Tobi mau jalan-jalan! Senpai temani ya?!" pinta Tobi dengan good boy eyes no jutsu.

"Ogah, un! Sana, minta temani sama danna atau Zetsu saja, un!"

"Gak mau! Saso-senpai lagi jenguk neneknya, Zetsu-senpai lagi beli taneman baru karena yang lama udah pada layu," Tobi tetap merajuk Deidara.

"Yaudah, un. Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Deidara sambil bangkit dari kasur batunya **(?)** itu.

Sekadar pemberitahuan. Tanaman Zetsu pada layu karena air untuk menyiramnya selalu dihabiskan Kisame untuk mandi. Kisame bingung, kenapa badannya tetap bau amis, walau sudah mandi berkali-kali.

Lalu, kenapa kasur Deidara dari batu? Kakuzu memberi kasur sesuai desanya. Deidara tidur di batu karena dari Iwagakure alias desa batu.

**(readers: *nabok author pake sapu* gak penting!!*)**

Deidara membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tapi, bukannya langsung mandi, Deidara membuka jendela kamar mandi. Hoo, berniat kabur dari cengkeraman Tobi rupanya...

Setengah dari badan ramping Deidara sudah berada di luar. Tinggal kakinya yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

**Brak!**

"Senpai!!!" Tobi mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan ganasnya.

"Uwaaaah!!!" Deidara nyungsep.

Tobi langsung menyomot **(?)** Deidara yang nyungsep keluar. Sebuah kejadian yang langka, saudara-saudara! Tobi sekarang sedang menceramahi Deidara.

XD

XD

"Un..." kata Deidara sambil mengangguk lemah. Sudah dua jam berlalu dia diceramahi Tobi. **(plus curhat gaje dari Tobi)**

"Nah, ayo berangkat, senpai!!!" Tobi berteriak dengan semangat.

"Un?! Gimana bisa berangkat? Aku aja belum mandi, un!" protes Deidara.

"Aih, senpai dari tadi ngapain sih? Bukannya mandi!"

Deidara menggeram marah. Mungkin keriputnya akan dengan cepat menyaingi keriput Itachi. Alisnya beradu dan uratnya berkedut (?). Di dalam hatinya, dia sudah mengamuk dan memaki-maki kohai tercintanya itu.

Sebenernya dia udah siap ngeledakin Tobi saat itu juga, tapi karena takut dikira plagiat Nurdin Tanktop, dia hanya memberi deathglare super pada Tobi.

Tobi menyadari aura hitam kejam dari Deidara, "I-iya deh, senpai mandi dulu. Biar Tobi jagain!"

Kata-kata Tobi sunguh ambigu di hati Deidara ***jehilah, bahasanyaaaa***. Tapi karena Tobi anak baik, dia akhirnya sadar apa yang diucapkannya, "Ups, maksudnya Tobi, senpai mandi biar Tobi jagain supaya gak ada yang ngintip!"

Setan Madara dalam diri Tobi menjerit pilu, sedangkan malaikat Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

Akhirnya karena Tobi jaga di luar, jadinya author yang jaga di dalam. **(readers: *nimpukin author pake batu* apaan tuh maksudnya?!!)**

Iya iya, dasar readers ganas. Saya kan cuma bercanda... T3T ***author dikeroyok massa***

XD

XD

_**Konohagakure...**_

Pein duduk di warung dango dengan Konan disebelahnya, sebagai juru bicara. Tsunade duduk di depan mereka, padahal Pein maunya disebelah dia, tapi langsung digaplok sama Konan.

Di sebelah Tsunade, berdiri beberapa remaja sambil membawa kue-kue mereka, kue untuk Deidara. Kakuzu berdiri dengan tegap di samping Pein, sambil memegang buku akutansi, tentakel (?) Kakuzu sedang memegang kalkulator, matanya lebih berkilat dari biasanya.

Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan berdiri di samping Konan. Mereka akan menjadi penyicip kue.

"Peserta pertama, Kiba Inuzuka!" kata Tsunade.

Majulah pemuda tampan berjaket kulit hitam dengan bau anjing yang menyengat. Kue yang dibawanya sangat tidak karuan bentuknya. Penuh rambut anjing gaje di permukaan kuenya.

Itachi sebagai pengetes bentuk, menyipitkan matanya. Tampangnya (sok) serius saat melihat kue Kiba, "Bagus!" kata Itachi dengan lantang. Dasar kakek rabun... ***author gosong kena amaterasu***

Kisame yang mengetes baunya. Tak lama setelah mendekatkan hidungnya pada kue Kiba, dia tepar seketika, dia bergumam, "Bau anjingnya khas sekali..." anehnya Kiba malah bangga dibilang begitu.

Hidan sengaja dijadikan pengetes rasa. Karena dia immortal alias gak bisa mati, jadi dia gak mungkin mati kalau memakan kue dengan rasa ajaib. Dia mencolek sedikit krim kue Kiba, dijilatnya dengan perlahan. Dan... Hidan pingsan.

Kue Kiba tereliminasi.

Kakuzu membangunkan Hidan dengan membisikkan kata-kata cinta, eh enggak, Kakuzu bilang, "Woi, Dewa Jashin buka lowongan buat jadi asisten pribadinya tuh! Buruan jangan sampai ketinggalan!" ***kayak promosi toko aja***

Kisame pun langsung bangun saat Itachi teriak, "Hiu di samudera Pasifik akan punaaaah!!!"

Berikutnya adalah Naruto. Dia membawa kue yang lebih mirip spageti.

"Ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, ini kue ramen!!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kue ramen?" Itachi bingung. Tapi berhubung acara gossip yang ditonton tadi **(coba geser kursor anda ke ujung atas halaman, scene pembuka. Itachi lagi nonton gossip, nama acaranya 'Inseret')**, bahwa Naruto masih menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke, jadi dia bilang, "Bagus sekali!"

Kisame mencium bau ramen **rasa soto (?)** yang lezat. Jadi Kisame meluluskan yang ini.

Hidan memakan sedikit kue Naruto, "Enak..." katanya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang disko.

Berikutnya adalah Sasuke. Warna kuenya oranye-kemerahan gaje.

"Kue apa ini, Saskay?" tanya Itachi **(sok)** dingin.

"Tentu saja ini kue tomat!" katanya dengan sedikit bangga.

Sebenernya Itachi ga mau meluluskan kue yang lebih terlihat seperti tomat benyek itu. Tapi berhubung Sasuke itu lovely otouto-nya, jadi ya, "Bagus banget! Ini baru namanya kue!"

Giliran Kisame mencium baunya. Dia eneg banget nyium baunya yang **(emang)** kayak tomat busuk. Tapi Itachi langsung memberi tatapan **bilang-enak-atau-mati!** "Baunya sedap sekali!" kata Kisame dengan (sangat) terpaksa.

Hidan pun diberi tatapan **bilang-enak-atau-mati!** sama Itachi, tapi dia tidak takut karena tak bisa dibunuh. Hidan bilang, "Kagak enak, pisan!!" **(author: eh buset, bahasa Depoknya keluar, dah!)**

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memberi dango saja. Lah kok? Kenapa bukan kue ramennya Naruto? Kata Kakuzu, "Dango lebih murah daripada kue ramen itu!" dasar Kakus.

Sebelum mereka kembali ke markas, mereka harus menyeret Itachi yang asik bergosip sama Saskay. Mengenai siapa pasangan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sekarang? Naruto atau Suigetsu?

XD

XD

Sasori dan Zetsu sedang ngadem di kantor Kazekage. Di luar, badai pasir menerjang dengan ganasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya Gaara.

"Ng... tak bisa lebih murah?" tawar Sasori. Ternyata dia dan Zetsu diperintahkan Pein untuk membeli hadiah untuk Deidara, lempung berkualitas tinggi dari Sunagakure.

"Itu sudah cukup murah!" Temari agak sewot.

"Dibayar dengan kugutsu anda saja, Sasori-sama!" usul Kankurou. Ini mah emang dia yang pengen.

"Aduh, tidak bisa... Ayolah, kau tak mau memberi potongan harga untuk legenda Sunagakure ini?" Sasori memasang pose sekeren mungkin.

"Sebenernya, kita cuma dikasih modal sepuluh ribu," sahut Zetsu putih.

"Diam!" kata Sasori, tak mau aib Akatsuki terungkap.

"Kita sih oke oke aja," sambung Zetsu item.

"Tapi kalau harganya pas sepuluh ribu," lanjut Zetsu putih.

"Sasori ga bisa pulang," ujar Zetsu item.

"Kita sih gampang! Tinggal nyerep ke dalam tanah!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Diam kubilang!" Sasori mendelik ke arah Zetsu.

"Oh... jadi begitu..." kata tiga bersaudara-yang-gak-keliatan-kayak-saudara itu.

"Mm... pantas saja. Walau sudah kami beri harga paling murah, kalian tidak mau..." kata Temari sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tapi ini memang sudah harga pas. Sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan itu sudah tidak bisa ditawar lagi," kata Gaara.

"Tapi nanti aku gak punya ongkos pulang. Sembilan ribu deh! Kan pas tuh, seribu buat bayar angkot?!" Sasori tetep ngotot.

"Sudahlah, Sasori-sama tinggal di sini saja! Nanti saya siapkan apartemen untuk Sasori-sama tempati!" rajuk Kankurou. Sekali lagi, ini adalah keinginan pribadi Kankurou.

Setelah satu jam sesi tawar menawar lempung, Sasori dan Zetsu bisa kembali ke markas Akatsuki.

Harga lempung itu turun, **dengan pengorbanan salah satu lengan Sasori**.

XD

XD

Matahari telah pulang dan digantikan oleh bulan. Di dekat gua markas Akatsuki, sedang terduduk makhluk bergender ganda dengan rambut blonde norak. Mukanya masam dengan bibir dimonyong-monyongin. Aih, tetap saja kawaii... **(lagi-lagi ini pendapat pribadi author)**

"Senpai~!! Bagaimana penampilanku?" makhluk bertopeng oranye bak bola basket itu nari-nari gaje di depan banci blonde itu.

"Jelek, un," jawabnya singkat padat dan sangat jelas.

"Hueee... Dei-senpai jahat!!!" si kepala lollipop jeruk itu jongkok di depan si banci blonde. Persis orang yang sedang melakukan ritual ekskresi.

"Diam kau, Tobi! Dari siang sampai malam begini kau cuma melakukan hal yang sama saja! Mencari-cari bunga, ranting atau daun, bahkan sampah plastik untuk kau selipkan di telingamu. Lalu nanti kau menari-nari di depanku sambil bertanya, 'Senpai! Bagaimana penampilanku?'. Begitu terus-menerus. Tak ada kah kegiatan yang lebih berguna dari itu?!" kata Deidara sampe ngos-ngosan. Saking sebalnya, Deidara meninggalkan 'un'nya entah dimana.

"Hauuuu!! Hauuu!! Dei-senpai kejaaaam!! Dei-senpai bukan banci baik**(?)**!!!" Tobi lari ke dalam markas Akatsuki.

"Huuh... Tobi menyebalkan, un..." pundak Deidara terasa tegang.

XD

XD

Sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam. Deidara belum melihat Tobi keluar dari markas. Bayangan-bayangn lebay akan kecelakaan atau kematian Tobi yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin mulai muncul. Seperti, Tobi menganggap obat nyamuk itu saudara topengnya, lalu memakannya. Tobi yang kesal dengan Deidara, tiba-tiba menggerogoti lempungnya. Atau Tobi yang stress karena dijutekin Deidara, bunuh diri dengan cara loncat ke wajan penuh minyak panas. Tapi... untuk anak **seautis** Tobi, itu semua mungkin, ya?

Deidara berlari ke dalam markas, mencemaskan keadaan kohainya itu. Digesernya batu goa markas yang udah bolong-bolong kena kapilaritas. **(wuih, tumben inget pelajaran)**

Dinyalakannya saklar lampu markas.

**Toeeett!!! Toeeet!!!**

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki termasuk Tobi sudah berada di situ, Pein membawa sepiring dango di tangannya, Sasori dan Hidan meniup terompet, Konan melempar-lemparkan confetti, Kakuzu dan Kisame membentangkan spanduk 'Otanjoubi Omedettou, Deidara!', Tobi terus menari-nari sambil membawa kado, Itachi cuma stay cool di sana, dan Zetsu jadi tanaman penghias.

Deidara menangis terharu melihatnya. Dia berlari-lari ala bollywood ke arah teman-temannya itu. Hampir saja dia sampai.

**Pet!!**

Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Deidara tersandung dan menabrak teman-temannya. Kakuzu dan Kisame jatoh dari kursi yang mereka naiki, spanduknya menutupi seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Sabit Hidan merobek spanduk itu. Dangonya beterbangan, kadonya keinjek-injek, para Akatsuki tumpang tindih di situ.

Kira-kira, beginilah bunyinya...

**PRAAANG!!!!! GUBRAAAK!!!! ADUUUH!!! UN!!!!! GEDEBUG!!!! JEGEEER!!! DUAAAAR!!! (?)**

Suara terakhir adalah ledakan bom lempung, kado untuk Deidara.

Mereka semua masih berkutat seperti tumpukan sampah di TPU. Di sisa-sisa nafas mereka sebelum tepar, para anggota Akatsuki secara bersama-sama berteriak, **"Otanjoubi omedettou, Deidara!!!"**

**-TAMAT-**

**-Omake-**

"Khukhukhu... ini akibatnya karena telah melupakanku, Akatsuki!" seekor makhluk yang mirip ular dengan rambut panjang bak kuntilanak, tertawa setelah memutus aliran listrik markas Akatsuki.

"Orochimaru-sama?" sebuah suara memecah khayalan-khayalan makhluk gaje itu.

"Su-suigetsu?!" Orochi, makhluk itu, menoleh ke asal suara, "Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan keringat dingn yang mengalir di wajah pucatnya.

Orochimaru merasa bersalah, karena dulu dia pernah menelantarkan Suigetsu.

"Saya mengantar minuman ginseng khas Mizugakure buat Pein, leader Akatsuki. Katanya dia serak sampe ga bisa ngomong," jelas Sigetsu.

Oro menghela nafas lega.

"Tunggu. Orochi-sama, saya jadi ingat kalau dulu anda..."

Sebelum Suigetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Orochi kabur entah kemana.

"Anda pernah jadi anggota Akatsuki, kan?" Suigetsu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Walau masih heran, Suigetsu tidak peduli. Dia hanya menaruh botol minuman ginseng itu di depan markas Akatsuki.

**-TAMAT- (beneran)**

**Hueee!!! Telaaat!! Telaaat!!! Telaaat!!**

**Maaf ya, tunanganku. Hadiah untukmu telat. *menatap Deidara dengan puppy eyes***

**Dan, untuk teman saya, Momo, yang ulant tahun besok X3**

**Ya ampuun, kenapa gak kepikiran ide sama sekali ya? Saya langsung ngebut ngetik pas dapat ide. Lancar banget!! Duh duh, senangnya XD**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, riot itu artinya kerusuhan. Diambil dari Paramore, band yang sering banget didengerin sama temen, eh, pembantu saya *plak!* si Farisa. Cinta idup tuh anak sama Paramore =_=**

**Wokelah, saya cuma mau bilang, "Otanjoubi omedettou, Deidei, tunanganku!!!" *dihajar Dei FC***

**Deidei: review? XD *banci eyes no jutsu***


End file.
